The Final Day
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Por más esfuerzo y dedicación con los cuales se entregó a dicha segunda misión, era ese momento en el cual le daba a saber que no había sido suficiente. Ya era tarde, el carnaval había iniciado, y el final de, no solo Termina, sino quizá de todo el mundo, estaba a un paso de dar inicio. One-Shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda pertenecen a la compañía de Nintendo

* * *

**The Final Day**

Un ligero temblor hizo que el romanticismo del momento se esfumara poco a poco, logrando un sobresalto en el niño. Sus oídos oyeron una fuerte campanada, la cual resonó por todo Termina. Esa campanada, la había oído antes; era medianoche. Miró de reojo a la ventana, mientras la instalación se movía más y más, y la pareja seguía en brazos del ser al que amaban. Él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más ante la escena, sin embargo, sabía ya que era demasiado tarde. Dio media vuelta, tomando el pomo de la puerta, listo para irse.

— Gracias por todo, Link — sonrió con amabilidad Anju, tomando de las manos a su amado Kafei, y provocando que el rostro del pequeño héroe se girara a observarla — Por favor, ve y busca refugio, nosotros estaremos bien aquí

El niño vestido de verde adoptó cierta tristeza en sus ojos, era conocedor del final, sabía lo que sucedería pronto — P-pero...

— Vamos a saludar al alba... — afianzó el agarre a su prometido — ...**juntos**...

Link hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano, apenas puso un pie fuera de la habitación, emprendió una carrera hasta el exterior. Termina temblaba cada vez más, y tuvo bastante suerte de no haber caído en el camino. Corrió hasta que sus pequeñas piernas no se lo permitieran más, llegando frente a la torre que tenía el gran reloj. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a la luna tocando ya la zona más alta de la torre. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de decepción e impotencia, presionando los puños y bajando el rostro.

No lo logró.

Por más esfuerzo y dedicación con los cuales se entregó a dicha segunda misión, era ese momento en el cual le daba a saber que no había sido suficiente. Ya era tarde, el carnaval había iniciado, y el final de, no solo Termina, sino quizá de todo el mundo, estaba a un paso de dar inicio.

"C-cómo pudiste, Skull Kid"

Observó cómo la luna iba destruyendo la torre, desmoronándola sin piedad y ocasionando una gran onda expansiva que arrasó con todo. Cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos, mientras con uno de sus ojos lograba ver cómo todo iba en camino a la destrucción. Su vida pasó por la mente, desde que inició su otra aventura, las lágrimas y sonrisas, la felicidad y la tristeza por las cuales tuvo que pasar, a pesar de su corta edad. Era un niño, pero la valentía que poseía era mayor que la de gran número de adultos juntos. Su inocencia había muerto desde hace mucho, y la vida fácil ahora era algo que no podía llegar a ser más que un sueño frustrado. Empezó a sollozar, sentía la soledad atorándose en la garganta, la impotencia acumulándose en sus ojos, y la leve desesperación trasluciéndose en su expresión general. Recordó entonces a Navi. ¿No había llegado hasta donde estaba ahora por ir en su búsqueda? Era ella su mejor amiga, aunque bien sabía que él no debía tener un hada que lo cuidara.

"Lo siento, Navi" murmuró para sí derramando la primera lágrima "Espero que algún día podamos reencontrarnos"

Notó cómo la luna ya casi llegaba al suelo, mientras ya sin importarle nada dejó ir un llanto desesperado, denotando todas sus emociones. Se sentía realmente asustado, se sentía lo que en verdad era: Un niño. Un niño que un día peleaba con varitas de madera, y al día siguiente empuñaba una espada. Un niño que un día resultaba ser el marginado entre sus compañeros, y al día siguiente era la última esperanza de todo un reino. Un niño el cual nunca se atrevió a matar a un pequeño animal, y al día siguiente luchaba por mantenerse con vida. Un niño que un día jugaba con sus amigos, y al día siguiente jugaba a salvar el mundo.

Y todo, todo eso pudo reflejarse en tres días, en los cuales su pequeño y joven corazón presenció sufrimiento tras sufrimiento, y aguantando sus propias angustias, dio todo de sí con tal de ver una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa. Recordó entonces la sonrisa más linda que había visto en toda su vida. Una niña, sí, una niña la cual cargaba en su delgado y pequeño cuerpo el peso de todo un reino. Una niña que, al igual que él, se vio obligada a dejar atrás su niñez, para salvar a gente que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

"Zelda"

Recordó la vez que la conoció, y a la vez, el día que con todo el dolor del mundo tuvo que decirle adiós. Sin embargo, se prometió a sí mismo volver a encontrarla, y ser niños al menos un corto y mísero lapso de tiempo. Darse el lujo de jugar y reír, ignorando al mundo y dejando a la diversión embargar sus corazones.

"Nos vemos en otra vida, amiga mía"

Entonces, el temblor aumentó considerablemente, la luna había conseguido el objetivo de Skull Kid, o mejor dicho, de Majora. Tocó el suelo, generando una furiosa luz cegadora, obligándolo a apuñar sus ojos azules, derramando lágrimas sin descanso. La onda expansiva aumentó la intensidad, y por más que intentó afianzar sus piernas al suelo, la contextura y lo infantil del niño forzó al cuerpo del héroe a salir despedido por los aires, soltando un grito estremecedor y desbordante de temor. Entreabrió los ojos, mientras la luz adoptaba un color naranja rojizo, pudo observar durante sus últimos momentos el lugar donde tuvo que crecer a la fuerza. Cerró los ojos, con frustración poco a poco dejó de sentir su propio cuerpo, dejó de sentir la onda, y se vio sólo a él, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Entreabrió los ojos, un fondo negro con esa máscara maldita era lo último que deseaba ver, sus ojos temblaron con impotencia, y los cerró, dejando caer gruesas gotas amargas.

"¿Es... este mi final?"

"El héroe del tiempo, llegó demasiado tarde"

El joven héroe de repente sintió un extraño relajo en todo su cuerpo, como si de repente fuera muy ligero, sintiendo como esas angustias lo abandonaban, para regresarse a su pobre alma de golpe.

Y entonces, una conocida y escalofriante voz resonó en el ambiente.

"Has cumplido con un terrible destino"

"¿Verdad?"

* * *

Vaya que, me dolió mucho escribir esto. No sé, hace poco vi un video de MM en Youtube y me inspiré para escribir esto. Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
